In Deliverance
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: June thinks it best for the Bots to have a religious experience. If only she would have checked the church's schedule!


A/N This story is inspired by true events, as witnessed by my grandmother. :)

* * *

In Deliverance

June wished that the Autobots and Jack, Miko, and Raf could get out more. She always would hear Arcee talking to Bulkhead about what they could see on earth, but she just had to wait for the right time to bring it up.

Arcee and Bumblebee walked by. "You know Bee, it would be kind of nice to learn about their religion," the femme said at one point.

June's face lite up. This was the perfect time. "You know, since you are wondering about religion, maybe a church service would be a nice choice."

Optimus cocked his helm before asking. "What is this church service?"

"Well, you go to a building called a church. There are lots of churches. You have a pastor teach, and people sing," June answered.

"Where is it located? Because it sounds pretty cool to me!" Smokescreen cheered.

"There is actually one nearby," Raf said as he typed on his computer.

"Then, I suppose we can go," Optimus said.

Everyone cheered except for Ratchet. "Do I have to go?" the medic complained.

…..

Outside Of The Church

All the Autobots were in their holo forms with their human charges. Smokescreen and Bumblebee were excited about learning something new, while Ratchet was grumbling.

June pulled up in her car. She got out with a disappointed frown on her face. "I actually have to work another shift for a sick friend, but I could join you for the next service if you all like it."

Optimus nodded. "We will wait for you then, Miss Darby."

June smiled, giving Jack a kiss before pulling out.

Optimus knew something was not right with this place. The Prime's spark was saying something was wrong.

Bulkhead happened to be walking by when Optimus grabbed him. "Bulkhead, keep an eye on the children."

"You got it boss, but why?" Bulkhead asked. The ex-wreaker had to admit, there was something amiss, but he didn't know what it was. His spark was alerting him to danger.

Optimus did not want to get everyone riled up that there was something wrong with the building, so he just replied. "No worries."

June couldn't wait to hear all about their church visit. But if only she had double-checked the church's schedule.

….

Inside The Church

They all waited in line, and the Autobots stared at the paper bags that were handed out.

"Uh...what is this? Are they like souvenirs or something?" Smokescreen asked, looking in the bag.

 _[Some souvenir]_ Bumblebee signed. ( **A/N Bumblebee's holoform does sign language)**

Ratchet stared at the bag, not knowing what to do. He turned his head to the children with a questioning look.

"Why are you looking at us?" Miko said rudely. "It's not like we have ever been to a church meeting before!"

Jack and Raf looked at each other. "Uh, we have, and I can tell you I've never seen these things get handed out before," Jack said.

Raf nodded. "I've never seen these either."

They all walked into the main room and sat down. It was then Raf felt a cold chill go up his spine. He felt queasy, yet he didn't know why. But something was wrong.

"Hey Raf," Jack asked as Raf's head snapped up. "Are you okay?"

Raf nodded, still shaky.

Smokescreen scooted over for a young women to sit down. The women looked at him and nodded in thanks.

The room was silent, except for the occasional chatter. Smokescreen and Bumblebee watched as a man in a robe came up to them. He placed a hand in the woman who was sitting next to Smokescreen and said in a commanding voice. "In the name of the Lord Jesus Christ, get out."

Smokescreen and Bumblebee were confused as the woman shuddered, closing her eyes. "Oh I'm fine. It's gone," the woman assured. Smokescreen and Bumblebee traded glances. What was gone? And why did this man tell it to get out?

The pastor nodded, walking away before turning around, pointing sharply at the woman. "In the Name of Jesus, I command you to get out!"

The woman started to scream, her whole body shaking. Soon her screams sounded unnatural. Her flailing arms smacked Smokescreen, who bolted, screeching in fear. Bumblebee reached for his bag and started to puke.

…

On The Other Side

A young man came up to Bulkhead with a smile. "Oh, we haven't gotten any visitors here lately. May God guide you."

Bulkhead smiled back as he sat down. "Oh, I am not a big religious person," he said.

Around the same time the woman next to Smokescreen had gotten delivered, Arcee was thrown back against the wall and knocked out cold.

Bulkhead stared at his friend who had been thrown by an unseen force. He immediately got up, screaming, "I believe! I believe! I believe!"

….

Near The Back

Optimus, Ratchet, and the children were sitting down near the back.

Ratchet got up from his chair walked over to a man who seemed to be slithering like a snake which was quite odd to him.

"I never knew you humans could move like that," Ratchet said, a bit astonished. But the man just kept on slithering, choking sounds escaping his mouth.

"I didn't know that was possible," the medic said. He was ignoring his freaking-out spark that told him to get away from the human reptile.

"Ratchet, that's not possible for us," Jack said a bit worried, standing protectively in front of Raf. "Humans are not created to move like that."

"Why is he doing it right now?" Ratchet challenged.

"Because it's a-" Raf was cut off by Jack covering his mouth

"Don't say it," Jack whispered worriedly, watching the slithering man. "You could get it mad!"

Miko turned her head and let out a shriek, pointing at something behind them. "It's a DEMON!"

…..

Outside Of The Church

"Why would the Autobots come here?" Megaton asked as Soundwave's holo form came up to him. All the Con's were in their holo forms. His spark was alerting him to some hidden danger.

The Con's walked in and were given paper bags. Starscream, feeling thirsty, took a drink labeled 'Sprite.'

They walked in the main room until Megatron was stopped by a man in a robe.

"You," he said pointing at Megatron. "You have a spirit attached to you!"

With that Starscream, who was standing next to Knock Out, spit his Sprite all over Knock Out who let out a shriek. "A spirit has touched me!" he screamed: he ran to get away from it: that's what his spark had been telling him!

Starscream just stared at his drink. "Hmmmm, that was fizzy." He then took another drink, unprepared for the results when you quickly drink a soda. He started to choke and gag at the burning sensation in his throat.

Soundwave stepped three feet away from Megatron, not wanting to be anywhere near the possible 'Spirit' attached to his leader. He knew all that Dark Energon was a bad idea! After all, it came from Unicron's blood.

"What?" Megatron demanded to the human. "Well, just don't stand there you human fleshy. Get it off!" he yelled. No one was possessing him! Not after that whole Unicron thing.

Optimus looked over at the familiar figures not to far away. One was yelling at the priest, one was choking, one stood three feet away from all of them, and one was running around screaming about spirits.

The priest reached his hand over Megatron, murmuring something Optimus could not hear. Than black stuff started coming out of Megatron.

With that, Optimus called for a retreat. He grabbed Jack and Raf's hands, dragging them away while Ratchet carried a surprised Miko. Bulkhead ran by, carrying Arcee who was still knocked out cold.

"Let's go!" the Prime said.

…..

Outside Of The Church

June pulled into the driveway just in time to see Team Prime rush out, all wearing expressions of panic.

She frowned as she got out of her car. "Was the service that bad?"

"Miss Darby, we have no time to explain," Optimus said in a rush. "But I am ordering a retreat."

"Uhh, what do we do about Arcee?" Bulkhead asked, gesturing to the unconscious femme. Both Bee and Smokescreen were standing over her, slapping her holo form, ordering her to wake up.

"Stuff her in my truck," Optimus ordered, pushing Jack in the truck.

"The whole thing?" Smokescreen asked in surprise.

"Yes, the whole thing!" Ratchet said. "What, do you want - for Optimus to saw her in half?"

At that moment, a woman staggered out of the church. It had been the same woman who had sat next to Smokescreen. She was fine now since the spirit was gone, but that didn't matter to the rookie.

"She's back!" he screamed, his holo form disappearing and his car driving away.

"Who's back?" Bee demanded, then he saw the woman. He screeched, pushed Raf in his car before driving over some rose bushes in his haste to get out of there.

"Smokescreen! Bumblebee! You get back here this instant!" Ratchet ordered.

"We are not going anywhere hear that place," Smokescreen said. "The internet says we need sage and holy water to ward off evil spirits! Bee has promised to buy everyone cross necklaces too!" The scout's affirmative beep was the last thing they heard as the two sped away.

Optimus tore open his door before stuffing Arcee's bike in his back seat. But part of the motorcycle was sticking out, so Optimus fiercely kicked her in. He then deactivated his holo form before driving away with a startled Jack and groggy Arcee. June watched everything in shock, until Ratchet ordered her in her car.

….

Inside The Church

After the preacher was done with Megatron, who had passed out, Starscream was still choking until Soundwave whacked him hard on the back. "OW!" Starscream yelped.

Knock Out, still frantic from being chased by a spirit that his spark had warned him about, ran up to Starscream and Soundwave. "Oh no. Did God kill him?"

"Well, that could be a possibility," Starscream said excitedly. He kneeled down beside Megatron, secretly hoping that his leader had died. Starscream frowned. "He's alive." Starscream paused, wondering if God will kill Megatron. He always liked the title of Lord Starscream, Illustrious Ruler. "Maybe we should stay awhile."

"What?!" Knock Out screeched. "Are you out of your mind? What if these things attach to us or kill us instead? We're leaving!"

Soundwave, who was watching the argument, decided he was leaving, and he was taking Megatron. Something there had rendered Megatron powerless and unconscious; this had never, ever happened to Megatron before, and Soundwave did not like the idea of an invisible enemy that could disable Decepticons. [ _Leaving now,_ ] he signed. He started to drag Megatron out the door by his arms.

Knock Out pushed Starscream out of the way and grabbed Megatron's feet. "Hurry. Let's get out of here. My spark says something's coming!"

Hearing that, Starscream jumped over Megatron's suspended body and ran out the door.

…..

Outside The Church

 **"** You didn't even hold the door," Knock Out fussed.

"You said something was coming and that we needed to leave." Starscream looked at his leader. "What happened to him? What was that black stuff?"

[ _I don't_ know.] Soundwave signed.

"Let's not do that again," Knock Out said as they all carried Megatron's unconscious body.

All the Con's nodded.

The End


End file.
